Mind Games
by Buddycomplex
Summary: For Ino, Naruto was just an oblivious fool, not even worth mentioning. When her father tells her about the four shinobis, she should never use a mind jutsu on, because their minds are dark and infected with mental poison, she is irritated. Why was her father afraid of Naruto? (Naruto X Ino)
1. Chapter 1

**Mind Games**

Chapter One: In mind everything is possible

"Listen Ino, this clan jutsu is only useable, if one of your teammates is besides you. If you get stronger and understand the depths of this jutsu, I am sure you will be able to use it without losing consciousness.", Inoichi explained and rubbed his head.

As he noticed that his dear daughter didn´t hear a single word, because her thoughts were occupied with her freshly made nails, Inoichi let out a small sight. Seriously sometimes he wanted to cry at his daughters behavior.

"Ino! Stop gawking at your nails and pay attention to lesson.", the blond haired man growled, getting slightly annoyed.

"Dad? Can´t you make it quick? I am going to meet up with Sakura and the others for shopping.", the girl replied, wishing the time to pass quicker.

Inoichi stood up, grabbed some tea from the kitchen of their small flat, and joined his daughter again.

"Just one last thing, but Ino, this is really important. And it´s the only thing I want you to swear upon your life. You see this is not only a question, but an order."

Ino looked at her father indifferently, yet she was quite nervous.

What was making her fearless dad so restless.

Before Inoichi started to speak again, he gulped the rest of the steaming hot tea down his throat, just not to have a sore throat during his speech.

"There are only four people you absolutely cannot use the mind control jutsu on.", Inoichi stated and played with his cup, while keeping the stern look on his face.

"If you ever encounter those four, then no matter what, never use this jutsu. Ino, promise it to me."

Biting her lower lip, Ino tried to figure out what her dad was talking about.

"There are some people who have a sick mind. If you were to enter those, your mind surely will be infected. And believe me, it´s much more painful than death.", Inoichi set his eyes on his blonde girl.

The little speech triggered Inos interest.

_Who could be possibly so mad to even scare he dad?_

"And? Who are these madmen?", she asked, trying to sound bored.

"Ino! Take it seriously!"

"Yes, I am totally serious.", the twelve year old girl shot back and stroke her long hair.

"Okay, then the first one is Orochimaru, the former student of the Sandaime and current S-ranked missing nin and kno-", Inoichi was interrupted by the blond girl.

"I heard about him in the academy. He was banned from Konoha, because he did experiments on orphaned children.", Ino stated, remembering the lesson from two weeks prior.

"Right. I think you know, why you shouldn´t enter his mind. Well, the second one you should not enter is Itachi Uchiha. All in all Uchihas like to keep their things private. And as you may not know, Itachi almost murdered his whole clan except for his brother Sasuke and his best friend Shisui."

At the mention of her Sasuke, Ino let out a small squeak, causing her father to roll his eyes.

"The third one is Shisui Uchiha. Although he is a prodigy, an elite ninja, he lost himself and got partly consumed by the sharingan. As long as he doesn´t use it, he quite the nice guy to get along, but he is a monster as soon as he uses the sharingan."

"Eh? That´s creepy. And this guys really related to Sasuke-kun?", Ino exclaimed.

"That´s not the point here, princess. Just don´t go at him with your mind walking jutsu or anything

else. ", Inoichi told his daughter.

"Okay and what´s up with the last person? This guy has to be a real sicko right? But I don´t think this guy could be more insane than the previous ones.",Ino stated, while her face slightly frowned.

"The last one is a little bit different, than the others. Actually, he had no control about it. His sick mind is probably not even his own.", Inoichi spoke is riddles.

"And who is it? That crazy snake lady from your workplace?", Ino was getting impatient. In a few minutes she had to prepare herself for the shopping trip.

"No, Anko might be a...little bit special, but it´s not her.", the Yamanaka tried to hide his laugh.

"Before you tell me, I want to ask you something. All shinobi should have dark mind, since they are killing all the time, so what make them different from these so called infected minds?"

"Well the their mind scapes are also mirrors of their soul. So a dark mind scape indicates a dark soul. Every Shinobi, civilian or animal has some dark parts of their soul, influenced by their surroundings and people who shape them. Shinobis dance with the dead on a constant matter, so their souls are tainted, mirrored in their mind scapes. The special factor about the mentioned Shinobi, is that they were exposed to extreme darkness, much more than any other human being, causing them to fall mentally ill."

Ino shuddered at the thought of that. What would have happened to her if she were to be engulfed in darkness?

"And? Who is it?", Ino looked at the watch. Only four minutes left, until Sakura would come and fetch her and she still wasn´t ready yet.

"Ino, this is really serious and I want you to stay calm, okay."

The girl silently nodded.

"The fourth one is none other than your classmate Naruto Uzumaki."

"He really said that? How stupid. The only thing that Naruto has in his mind is the color orange and his stupid ramen. I mean this is a without a doubt a serious illness, but nothing dark and all mysterious, let alone dangerous.", Sakura exclaimed and briefly combed her pink hair with her hand.

"I agree to that part but Daddy looked so serious and, if I didn´t knew better, also a little bit scared.", Ino stated before picking a lilac shirt from the counter. "What do you think about it, Hina-chan?"

The shy Hyuuga girl slightly shifted her jacket, felling quite uneasy.

"I-i think th-that N-n-aruto-kun is not the idiot you think he is. H-his thoughts are deep. At least my f-father told me that."

"I was not talking about Naruto anymore, but even so he is an idiot. But love makes blind, doesn´t it, Hina-chan. Now what about this shirt?", Ino chuckeld, while Sakura hid her smile behind her hand.

"Oh...t-the s-shirt is c-cute, I-ino-chan.", Hinata anwered, her head as red as a tomato.

"Why the hell are we talking about Naruto, this dork? Sasuke is a much better topic, right Ino?", Sakura said and went ahead to grab some new shoes.

"You´re so right, Sakura.", Ino admitted and followed her friend along with Hinata.

"So Hina-chan, what do like about Naruto? After all you are such a cute girl and yet you fell in love with someone who is a stupid as his hair color. ( No offense, kay. I am blonde too..)

"H-he protected m-me.", Hinata stated vehemently. "And I know that he would only love the one girl, never betray you, carry you on his arm and you would definitely be the only girl he would look at. Practically he is the ideal guy, because once he likes you nothing else matters. Whether you are rich, poor, ugly or beautiful, you are only you in front of him. You don´t need to act as if you were some else."

Along her speech she forgot to stutter, defending her loved one with passion.

"Wow Hina-chan. I never knew you were this aggressive.",Sakura said in disbelieve.

Her shy friend normally only talked, when she was asked to or it was really needed.

Hinata blushed once again and started to bite her lips. She was actually really embarrassed but at the same time she was somewhat proud at herself.

"I still think Sasuke is much better. He is probably this type of man who are have a hard shell, but a soft inside." Ino said and looked at the sale department with widened eyes.

"Yeah right. Sasuke is an asshole, nothing more or less.", Hinata muttered to herself, but Sakura heard her barely.

"What about Sasuke?", she asked?

Hinata felt a little bit ashamed to talk like that about her fellow comerade.

"Ah nothing. I just said that Sasuke does get along with Naruto even though they are so different."

"Hmm, yeah it´s really surprising, that Sasukes is so close to him.", Sakura admitted and her thinking pose showed up.

Ino, who was currently trying some new shoes on, looked at them curiously.

"Dad told me that they are really close to each other because they have a similar mind sets. The difference between lays in the heaviness of their contaminated minds. Sasuke is not considered as sick yet, but Naruto is."

Dramatically Sakura waved around with her hand. "There you go again. Sickos and Psychos. Are you sure you don´t want to join the interrogation department in the future, but the Medic-nins department? Besides that, there is no way either of them has a mental illness, except Narutos Ramen addiction."

"If you think so. Well I stay with the Medic-nins for now. I like it much better since I can help people, not make them completely insane.",Ino said and stood up, she decided to buy the two high heels and the cute lilac shirt.

"Well then, let´s go. I heard Tanaka is selling their special diet ice cream again."

Around the evening Ino was up to a meeting with her team. Shikamaru and Choji were her childhood friends and, even though she would never admit it, they were like her siblings. Of course she liked to

nag at the two lazy bastard, but at the same time she couldn´t help to smile.

"Hey boys, do you know what Asuma wants?", she greeted them, while the two silently nodded, before Chouji raised his voice.

"I hope we are going to eat at Musume. They recently added new dish I want to try."

Ino shook her head. This was so like Chouji.

As she laid down next to her teammates, Shikamaru troubled himself to voice his opinion.

"I thought you wanted to eat it with Naruto?"

Choji gulped down the remaining Potato chips before he started talking.

"Yeah, but he is currently at a last minute mission outside of Konoha and probably won´t return this week. And even if he were not, Sasuke would tag along and you know that I don´t particularly like this guy."

Ino sighed. Ever since Sasuke told Choji, he was unfit to become a ninja, because he was simply to fat, they were kind of in a constant war.

"Team 7 is at a mission? But I went shopping with Sakura today.", Ino wondered.

A small cloud covered the sky.

"As far as Shino told me, Naruto went alone with some old white haired dude.", Choji stated and reached for the next bag of chips.

"Oh, and when will Naruto come back?", Ino asked.

Without Naruto her plan would not take action and to be honest she hated waiting.

"Why are you this concerned about Naruto? Normally you would screech in disgust as soon as he is mentioned.", Shikamaru mumbled tired as if he was about to fall asleep.

Ino didn´t know what to answer. Shikamaru was to perceptive to fool him.

And for some reason she was hesitant about telling the truth. After all, Shikamaru and Choji were pretty close to the local idiot.

"It´s probably about the things your father told you about Naruto right?", Shikamaru commented and shifted to the side, so he could look at Inos oblivious face.

"How do you know about it?", Ino asked in disbelieve.

"Well, you father asked mine and Chojis for advice, how to tell you without you going around and telling everybody in Konoha that Naruto is a psychopath."

Instantly a horrible feeling ran through her body, at the same time she felt awful.

"But it´s just nonsense anyway, right? I mean look at him. Naruto is a dork. No matter what the odds that out of all people Naruto Uzumaki could be possibly a psycho are somewhere close to zero.", Ino exclaimed, glaring at her teammate.

Shikamaru sighed.

"Troublesome.", he muttered."Look, Inoichi is not exactly the man to fool around and pull silly jokes like that. Naruto is hiding something crucial. This is certain. Everybody of our group is aware of it. The only one who possibly know about his secret is Sasuke. So no matter what, do not use any mind jutsus on him."

Shikamaru looked serious. This was no laughing matter.

"Whatever. I´ll get to know what he is hiding and I´ll definitely prove dad that Naruto is no threat for my mind." Ino whispered, when Asuma-sensei finally arrived.

**So this is the first chapter of Mind games. I am not sure if its going to be a dark fiction or not but we will see what happens in the future. As you probably noticed this will be a NaruXIno.**

**And yes I know that she is still a little bit superficial, but It will vanish in the future. At least until Naruto is back.**

**But what to you think? Will she meet the kyuubi or something completely different?**

**In Love Buddycomplex**

**P.S. Days of Neon Gray is still my english main work and I will release a new chapter as soon as possible. **

**If there is a yaoi fan among my readers.: I want to translate one of my german works in english.**

**You can chose between three.**

**1: Broken Inside:**

**Eight years ago my brother was abducted and left nothing more but fragment of a happy family.**

**A shattered family. My life without him was hard, but it went on. Even tough mum got addicted to alcohol and dad died, my life went on. On and on.**

**And now he was here, but he was not my brother anymore. My brother was dead. Naruto was just Naruto. But no one would have thought, that I would fall in love with him. (MenmaxNaruto)**

_**Before you flame me, I did not write this because I am completely obsessed with incest or anything like that. I just wanted to show how cruel love can be. And this would be my first choice since it´s kind of my masterpiece.**_

**2. Down to hell and destruction**

**Hope? Don´t be ridiculous. Something like this does not exist here. Either you will be killed by your so called "friends" or this place will kill you.**

**But what is more horrible? **

**A prison full of demons. One way to get away from this horror.**

**They are supposed to kill each other, but a joker exists. The only human amongst the demons.**

**He is the ticket to freedom. Is Naruto able to cope with his new situation, since everybody is after him? But Sasuke is there. He will help him.**

**(Horror and excessive gore. First boyxgirl, later boyxboy)**

_**Ther german original is not finished yet, so it will take quite a while to get the new top of that the chapters are freaking long. Around ten pages.**_

** Note**

**Naruto did it. With he sweet seventeen years he managed to become a popular author, who lives and dies for his books. He is constantly skipping school, annoys the shit out of his brothers and lives happily his live. Until he meets his greatest criticizer. Sasuke Uchiha is from their first encounter Narutos worst enemy, yet he is attracted to him.**

**This causes trouble inside the Uzumaki family. What´s wrong with Menma?**

_**The same problem with Down to hell and destruction, but the updates would be faster since the chapters are not that long and it will finish soon.**_

_**I will make a poll on my profile so vote there until the next week.**_

_**Over and out XD**_


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey there! First of all I want to thank all of you for the reviews, favorites and followers. I never expected so much, after all my is English is not all that good. But I will try to improve in all areas I lack._

_As you probably noticed this is slight AU. Not much but a bit of the original plot is going to change. _

_** gunslayer12: I would be really glad if you edit the chapters. And thank you very much in advance. **_

_**I´ll send the next chapters to you. **_

_Don´t forget to vote on the poll at my profile. The Story description is found at the first chapter, below the main story._

**Chapter 2:**

**-To see whats underneath the underneath, is not always something one should do.-**

Ino frowned in irritation.

Since her father told her about Narutos mental condition, she couldn´t help but to think about it.

Her thoughts were nearly every single second occupied with the blonde prankster.

A few days ago she wanted to gather some information about the boy. After all her father belonged to the I&T department and always told her about the value of information. The right information at the right time could determine the outcome of a battle.

Which is why she was currently searching for every possible information about Naruto Uzumaki.

If his mind was really infected, then she wanted to know why. It´s not that she doubted her father or anything, but his assumption was just too ridiculous.

After all Naruto Uzumaki is an idiot.

Kind and caring, yet unbelievable stupid.

Even today she wondered about the relationship between Naruto and Sasuke. They were so very different, Naruto was cheerful, while Sasuke was more of a brooding boy.

But they got along pretty well. They were often seen, walking along the main street and do some shopping.

However that ´s not the reason she frowned and grew slightly impatient.

The first reason: Naruto hasn´t come back yet, even though a week had already passed. For a matter a fact she hated waiting, so Narutos absence strained her, since she could not go on with her plan.

Well, the second reason she was getting angry, was the missing of information about Naruto Uzumaki.

Ino already waltzed trough the entire Ninja information office and only found a small file with Narutos Name, his birthday, blood-type and his ninja records. The medical files were off limit for her, since they were stored in the SS-class sector as the appendix stated.

Of course the access to the ninja information office was also forbidden to enter, but she was able to snuck the key away of Tsunade.

Ino was aware of the risk she took in order to find some valuable information, yet she was too curios to forget about her seemingly mysterious comrade.

In the end she got nothing, except Narutos blood-type and was already thinking about the present to give to Naruto.

So she decided to ask around. There should be at least a few persons who know about Naruto life before he became part of the Rookie 9.

Sakura told her a while ago that Naruto was orphan and previously lived at an orphanage.

Since there are only two very large orphanages in Konoha, she decided to pay them a visit.

The one she was closer to, was located in the east of the hidden village and mostly raised the orphan of the red light district, but she was actually hesitant about going there.

Her mother always told her, to avoid this district. After all she was her favorite princess.

But something like this wouldn´t stop her. After all she was a kunoichi.

But Ino wanted to know what´ s wrong with Naruto. Her patience was already close to a break down.

When she entered the district, red light flashed her. The signs went on and off, making her a little bit dizzy.

In front of the shops and brothels, women with heavy make up, tried to lure some customers in their sex selling houses.

The stench of alcohol and cigarettes made Ino sick. She could even hear the screaming of a few peoples making out in the ally way.

All in all it confused and disgusted her.

How could a woman fall so low to even sell her body?

She wanted to get to the orphanage as quickly as possible, but she had no idea where to go.

Her map seemed to be too old or just incorrect.

Ino approached a women, who was currently waving her fan, instead of calling out for customers.

Her make up even thicker than the ones she saw before, but she noticed, that this woman was not ugly at all.

"Aren´t cha too young to run around at this district? Be careful there are many perverts who like young girls.", the woman greeted Ino, while remaining in the relaxed pose.

Ino was kind of terrified.

She would have never expected that this area could be this dangerous.

Without a doubt she was scared shitless.

She took a breath and tried to calm down. Everything´s alright. After all she was a kunoichi.

No civilian would be able to fight with her on equal terms.

"I am searching for the orphanage. How do I get there?", she asked.

The woman in front of her raised an eyebrow.

"You´re not gonna adopt one of the brats right? So what do you want there?", she sounded distrustful.

Ino flinched at the harsh tone of the lady, but regained composure again.

"Lately my boyfriend is behaving weird and has nightmares about his past in the orphanage and I want to know what happened there.", Ino lied swiftly.

"Don´t lie to me brat. There is no boyfriend, right? If you were also from here I would have believed you, but you´re just a stupid naive girl from the better parts of Konoha. I can smell your innocence three miles against storm. So whats the real reason!", the prostitute snarled angrily.

Ino twitched. She was not used to such a harsh tone, except it was herself using it.

"I am curious about one of my Shinobi comrades. He is hiding so much. We barely know anything about him and I think he could pose great danger if we don´t know about the things he is hiding.", Ino was still lying, but it was closer to the truth.

For some reason, Ino got the feeling that the woman knew about it, but kept quiet.

"I show you where the orphanage is and acoompany you home. This is not a place for small innocent girls. Well, I am not in the mood to welcome any costumer too.", the woman stated and stood up. "By the way I am Kejoro. Owner of the Lotus6."

The orphanage was an old and cranky building, nothing where Ino wanted to live.

If Naruto was raised there, she already knew the reason why his mind was poisonous.

The roof was barely able to keep the rain outside, some parts were leaking. Even though it was a giant mansion, it seemed small, because the rubbish was scattered throughout the house.

The small garden remembered Ino of a wasteland and the walls, dirtied with graffiti, made the orphanage look run-down.

But the worst of all things was the smell, which digged into her nose and stayed there, corroded her brain slowly from the inside.

"Most children are mothered by a prostitutes. They have no choice but to abandon their kids, because they don´t get enough money to provide the kid too. Here in the red light district, you´re nothing if you can´t sell yourself. Since the children are under the children law protection system, they cannot be sold until they reached the legal age or become ninja. Until they earn money they are just a hindrance.", Kejoro explained, looking indifferent.

Inos mind was close to an overload. This was to much to even think about it.

As soon she imagined Naruto playing in the small garden, she wanted to run. There was no way that this cheerful boy was raised here.

But it was most likely. The small flat Naruto owned was just a few streets away from the red light district and in the poor parts of Konoha.

"Let´s go.",Inos voice cracked. "I still want to know the truth."

When they entered the hallway Ino was close to vomit, but she did her best to held back.

Kejoro seemed used to the stench, surrounding the orphanage and didn´t even flinch.

There was a small counter with a bored woman around the same age as Kejoro, sitting behind wall of glass.

When she spotted the two girls she raised bushy eyebrows and fixated her glare at Kejoro.

"What are you doing here, you worthless whore? Now want one or two boys to fuck?", she spat and shot hateful glares at the woman.

"It was your husbands own decision to pay me a visit. I simply did what I am payed for. If you should be angry at someone then it´s your husband who was stupid enough to get seen.", Kejoro simply shrugged of. "Now do your job and help the brat here."

Ino felt really uncomfortable. Seriously where was her brash nature? Normally she would have already yelled at the bitch in front of her. But this was so confusing and irritating, which scarred her to no measurable extent.

Ino took a deep breath and plucked up some courage.

"Tell me, what do you no about Uzumaki Naruto.", Ino asked with a strong voice. There was no hint of her former fear.

From the instantaneous angle Ino noticed the shocked face of Kejoro. This woman knew something about Naruto. For sure.

"The demon brat? What would you want from him?", the receptionist asked. A glance at her name tag told Ino that this hateful woman was called Morikawa Ikumi.

"I want information about him. That´s all. Nothing more, nothing less.", Ino stated, but wondered why the old hag called Naruto _The demon brat_. Probably because he caused to much trouble and played his stupid pranks.

"I am sorry, but as much as I like to hand over the information regarding him, there is a death penalty, if I were to do that. My predecessor made the mistake and ended up being branded as a traitor and got hanged. Just an advice. Don´t get close to him if you value your life.", Ikumi stated and leaned back in her chair.

Biting her lower lip, Ino left the orphanage without saying anything. Kejoro followed close up.

This whole situation she was stuck in, was just ridiculous. Surreal.

How was Naruto still so cheerful and annoyingly bright after staying in the mansion of horror.

"Kejoro, you know something about Naruto, right? Tell me.", Ino demanded.

Kejoro shook her head. "I know about him. After all he spend most of his time at the Lotus6, until he ran away from the orphanage. He was a happy child despite the things that happened to him. But sometimes he went silent, just stared with an empty glance at the wall and didn´t move. His body was there, but I don´t know where his mind wandered of. It felt like he was already dead, his body only an empty shell with no worth."

Ino and Kejoro walked along the main ally, which lead directly into the area for the rich inhabitants of Konoha.

"What was the orphanage lady talking about? She called Naruto demon brat and said there is a death penalty for people who spread the information about him.", Ino wanted to now and watched the nervous mimic of the owner of the Lotus6.

"You have to understand that we cannot talk directly about the secret revolving around Naruto. It´s an SS-ranked secret, yet almost every adult here in Konoha knows about it. If you´re good enough you can get some drunken men to tell you the truth, but be aware of the fact that they are most likely to get killed."

Kejoro stopped and turned around to face Ino.

"But if you are really smart, then stop investigating this any further."

"What do you want, you troublesome woman?", Shikamaru yawned and blinked at Ino who stood in front of him, her hand resting on her waist. Her foot hit the floor in a constant rhythm.

"I need your brain, genius.", she stated with a firm voice.

"Nah too troublesome.", Shikamaru declined and already was close to dreamland.

Ino growled angrily and kicked Shikamaru in his side. "Help me now. It´s about Naruto."

The Nara rolled his eyes, but got up. This woman would bother him until he did what she wanted.

"I told you to leave Naruto alone, right? Why do you still bother about him? Do you have nothing to do? Then please clean the garden for me.", Shikamaru muttered under his breath.

"So what is it?", he asked.

"You need to find something that helps me to get a grasp about Narutos past. I have brought his files along and all my notes, but nothing makes sense.", Ino explained and lifted the heavy files, which contained everything about Naruto she could get. She even went and stole Teuchis Ramen receipt.

"Shit. This is even more you collected about Sasuke. Are you some crazy stalker?", Shikamaru said and rubbed the back of his head.

"Shut up Nara and help me. I promise you that I won´t bother you about my Sasuke antics ever again, so look at the reports.", Ino snapped.

"A nice offer. I accept."


End file.
